The Great Escape
by Miasen
Summary: It's night at The Burrows, and someone gets the brilliant idea to steal all of Mrs Weasley's yarn. Only, it was not a very good idea at all, since an angry Molly Weasley is not something you want. December 4th entry to Christmas Promps Calendar.


A/N: So, here's the December 4th entry to the Christmas Prompts Calendar Liave Ekeli and I have. Today's prompt was as following: _Molly Weasley is infamous for her knitting skills, and her family and friends are long since accustomed to receiving her gifts. This year looks to be no different, that is until someone decides to steal all of Mrs. Weasley's yarn_. I'm pretty sure this story is nothing like she had imagined, but the story just took on a life of its own and turned into something of a crack!fic. Fun stuff to write though. :) Hope ya'll enjoy!

The Great Escape

It had been the worst idea ever. It had seemed funny at the time, when it had been in the middle of the night and Ron had been eating chocolate frogs with the others. Fred and George had said it would be funny, give them all a good laugh. And when they made it a dare… Well, how could Ron say no to that? He just _had_ to do it.

So, carefully he'd snuck downstairs, trying his very best not to make any sounds. And there, in the kitchen, was his target, a basket full of it. Quickly he'd scooped up the content and run back upstairs to join Harry and the twins.

The others thought it was hilarious, and Ron did too, when he didn't think about the consequences. He just thought it would be funny and mean that maybe this year no maroon coloured sweaters was amongst the gifts given.

But, for some strange reason Molly Weasley didn't think it was quite so funny when she woke up the next morning to find that someone—yeah, that would be Ron—had snagged all her yarn.

It was her footsteps up the stairs that woke Ron up the next. And that was not a very good sign, because she was stomping hard. And she didn't do that unless she was pissed. His stomach knotted when he realised that it would have repercussions. It wouldn't have been so bad if Ron had just given her back the yarn, but the problem was, the yarn was gone. Fred and George had wanted to do something funny too, and now the yarn had run off, transfigured into…something.

Yeah, seeing a huge yarn monster run around the room certainly had been fun and created some good laughs, but then it had jumped out the window and kinda… burrowed into the ground and disappeared. They could've probably had found it still, but… By then they were tired and going to bed just seemed so much more tempting than chasing yarn around the garden.

So, Harry and Ron headed off, leaving Fred and George to some experimenting. They had come up with some kind of new stuff, and Harry and Ron really didn't want to have to try it out. They'd had enough of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes to last a lifetime.

But now last night came back to haunt them in the form of one very angry Molly Weasley.

"FRED! GEORGE!" It seemed like the walls of The Burrow shook under the force of her voice. Ron crossed his fingers and hoped that Fred and George actually _had_ done something to earn her anger, and that it wasn't just misplaced. But he had a nagging feeling that her mood was set because of her missing yarn.

With a grim face he turned towards Harry and saw an equally grim face on him. But Ron knew that even if it had been Harry himself that had run away with Molly's yarn she wouldn't have been angry, but if she figured out that it was Ron… Why on earth had he been so stupid?

Hesitantly Ron got out of bed and him and Harry opened the door to the room and peered out. When they couldn't see anything they walked outside and headed downstairs, where they now could hear someone talking.

Just as they walked into the kitchen they saw Molly standing in front of the stove. Her arms were planted firmly at her side, and on the table, in clear eyesight for her, was the empty basket that had previously contained her yarn.

Fred and George were standing in the middle of the room, and Ron was pretty sure his mother was going to yell their ears off. For something he'd done. But that wouldn't last for too long, because he was pretty certain that the twins weren't going to take the blame, that didn't seem like something they'd do.

"Where is my yarn?" Molly's voice was eerily calm as she talked to the twins. The silence before the storm. Not a good sign.

"Mom? Why are you accusing us?" Fred said

"Yeah, we haven't done anything," George followed up with.

"I wake up and find that all my yarn are gone and you are telling me that you haven't done anything?"

"But, mom, why would we take your yarn?"

"Yeah, we love your sweaters!"

Ron bit down on his bottom lip as he tried to make himself look as small as possible against the back door. He knew where this was heading. And yes, only moments later, achingly slow, Fred and George turned their heads in unison, looking back at him. Both were grinning and Ron knew he was doomed.

Molly seemed to catch up on what was happening rather quickly, Ron's look was hardly inconspicuous. He was fidgeting and trying to look innocent and failing miserably at it. Then he met his mother's eyes and from there it all went downhill. She was not buying his explanations, and ten minutes later he found himself standing outside in the cold, trying to find a yarn monster shaped hole in the ground. Molly had sent Fred and George out to help him, but the twins just watched and laughed. The only one trying to help was Harry, who'd volunteered to help, even after Molly said that he could stay inside in the warmth.

It took them several minutes just to locate the hole in the ground, and then came the task of actually getting the little monster out. If they could have used magic it would have been done quickly and easily, but Molly had been quite insistent that no magic would be used in the location of her precious yarn.

The cold winter air was biting right through his mittens, and when he started digging through the ground other things were biting his hands too. It seemed like the little monster had decided to make a little cave to sleep in, and it did not like to be interrupted.

One might not think a monster made from yarn had teeth to bite with, but every time Ron's fingers brushed against it something attacked his hands, sinking sharp teeth into his fingers. By the time he actually got a hold of it and wrestled it out of the hole his hands were covered in tiny wounds. It looked like he'd tried to pat a hedgehog.

Harry had brought Molly's yarn basket with them outside and now Ron quickly stuffed the struggling little beast into it and hurriedly carried it inside to the awaiting Molly.

Molly easily turned the monster back into what it had started life out as, a multicoloured pile of yarn. Only this pile had no order to it, and it was, after spending the nigh in a hole in the ground, filthy.

"Do you have any idea how long it will take me to get this clean and sorted?" Molly asked Ron.

Ron didn't answer her, because he figured that anything he said now would be interpreted the wrong way and would just start her up once again. So he just kept his eyes locked on the floor and hoped she would just let this all go soon. He'd learned his lesson now. Don't ever, ever, EVER mess with Molly Weasley's yarn.


End file.
